finalfantasyfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Final Fantasy V
Final Fantasy V to piąta część serii stworzona przez Square Co., Ltd. w 1992 roku, wydana na konsolę Nintendo Super Famicom. Gra została przeniesiona na konsolę SonyPlaystation i była to pierwsza wersja oficjalnie przetłumaczona i wydana w Ameryce Północnej i Europie jako część kolekcji Final Fantasy Anthology. Później Final Fantasy V zostało wydane również na konsolę Game Boy Advance, jako część kompilacji Finest Fantasy. Gra koncentruje się na czwórce pozornie obcych sobie ludzi, którzy wciągnięci w wir wydarzeń mają za zadanie ochronić kryształy, które w tajemniczy sposób rozpadają się jeden po drugim. Okazuje się, że stoi za tym zły czarnoksiężnik Exdeath, i pragnie on posiąść moc próżni (Void) - królestwo nicości, które może dać mu władzę nad całym światem. Czterech Wojowników Światła (4 Warriors Of Light) próbuje zatrzymać Exdatha przed jego złym planem. W 1994 roku powstało Anime Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy: Legend of the Crystals, które jest sequelem Final Fantasy V i ukazuje wydarzenia mające miejsce 200 lat po pokonaniu Exdeatha. Bohaterowie W grze wystepuje pięć grywalnych bohaterów: *'Bartz Klauser' (バッツ・クラウザー; Battsu Kurauzā) - główny bohater gry, podróżnik, na początku gry udaje się w miejsce upadku tajemniczego meteorytu i ratuje Lennę przed Goblinami. Jego najlepszym przyjacielem jest Boco - chocobo, na którym podróżuje. Jego żywioł to wiatr. *'Lenna Charlotte Tycoon' (レナ・シャルロット・タイクーン; Rena Sharurotto Taikūn) - księżniczka królestwa Tycoon, podąża do Świątyni Wiatru aby odnaleźć swojego ojca, zostaje dwukrotnie uratowana przez Bartza i od tej pory postanawiają podróżować razem. Jej żywiołem jest woda. *'Galuf Halm Baldesion' (ガラフ・ハルム・バルデシオン; Garafu Harumu Barudeshion) - tajemniczy mężczyzna, znaleziony przez Bartza i Lennę blisko meteorytu. Ma amnezję, początkowo jego przeszłość jest nieznana, jednak wraz z rozwojem fabuły zostaje ona ujawniona. Jego żywioł to ziemia. *'Faris Scherwiz' (ファリス・シュヴィルツ; Farisu Shuvirutsu) - kapitan piratów, który skrywa pewien sekret. Bartz, Lenna i Galuf spotykają go, gdy próbują ukraść jego statek. Faris decyduje się pomóc drużynie, widząc naszyjnik Lenny. Jego żywiołem jest ogień. *'Krile Mayer Baldesion' (クルル・マイア・バルデシオン; Kururu Maia Barudeshion) - 14-letnia wnuczka Galufa, potrafi rozmawiać ze zwierzętami, kilkakrotnie pomaga drużynie, po czym poprzez bieg wydarzeń dołącza do niej na stałe. Historia Główny bohater, Bartz Klauser, samotny wędrowiec, podróżując na swoim chocobo o imieniu Boco, dostrzega spadający meteor blisko królestwa Tycoon. Spotyka tam młodą kobietę atakowaną przez gobliny. Ratuje ją, a następnie dziewczyna ujawnia swoje imię; Lenna Charlotte Tycoon. Po krótkiej rozmowie bohaterowie znajdują nieopodal starszego mężczyznę, który nie pamięta niczego prócz swojego imienia – Galuf. Lenna tłumaczy, że śpieszy się do Świątyni Wiatru, gdyż jej ojciec Alexander Highwind Tycoon; król Tycoon’u udał się tam aby odkryć, dlaczego wiatr nagle ustał. Galuf słysząc o tym przypomina sobie, że koniecznie musi tam pójść. Wraz z Lenną opuszczają Bartz’a jednak nie na długo, ponieważ gobliny znów atakują bohaterów. Bartz, pomaga im i razem postanawiają wyruszyć do świątyni. Dostrzegają, że droga została zablokowana. Jedynym wyjściem pozostaje droga morska. Drużyna zauważa statek piracki, i postanawiają go przejąć. Niestety kapitan piratów – Faris Scherwiz przyłapuje ich na gorącym uczynku. Na szczęście, widząc naszyjnik Lenny postanawia pomóc bohaterom i zabrać ich do świątyni. Ostatecznie drużynie udaje się dotrzeć na miejsce, odnajdując kawałki kryształu, który rozpadł się. Pojawia się także ojciec Lenny, który mówi bohaterom, że mają za zadanie ochronić 3 pozostałe kryształy, odpowiadające trzem żywiołom – Wodzie, Ziemi i Ogniu. Dusze kryształów użyczają mocy bohaterom i tym samym stają się Wojownikami Światła (Warriors of Light). Po wielu perypetiach Bartz, Lenna, Faris i Galuf odkrywają, że kryształy są pieczęcią trzymającą w zamknięciu złego czarnoksiężnika Exdeath’a – który wiele lat wcześniej próbował zapanować nad światem. Niestety, wojownikom nie udaje się uratować kryształów i rozbijają się jeden po drugim. Podczas próby uratowania ostatniego z nich, bohaterowie spotykają Krile Mayer Baldesion, wnuczkę Galuf’a dzięki której mężczyzna odzyskuje pamięć. Niestety, kryształ rozpada się i pieczęć pęka. Exdeath zostaje uwolniony i postanawia wyruszyć do drugiego świata – miejsca, z którego pochodzi Galuf i jego wnuczka. Podążają za Exdeath’em opuszczając tym samym Bartz’a, Lenna’ę i Faris. Ostatecznie również i oni udają się do świata Galuf’a aby mu pomóc. Niestety zostają porwani i uwięzieni w zamku Exdeath’a. Galuf podkrada się tam, po czym walczy z Gilgamesh’em i ratuje przyjaciół. Główny antagonista aktywuje barierę mającą za zadanie chronić jego zamek i zdmuchuje bohaterów na odległy kontynent. W ten sposób przyjaciele nie mogą dostać się do zamku Bal, którego – jak się później okazuje – królem jest Galuf. Po kilku przygodach drużynie pomaga Krile i razem udają się do Bal. Wojownicy poznają jednego z kolegów Galuf’a – Xezat’a Matias’a Surgate. Jest to jeden z Rycerzy Świtu (Warriors of Dawn), którzy 30 lat temu pokonali Exdeath’a. Surgate próbuje zlikwidować barierę chroniącą zamek złego czarnoksiężnika, aby można było go pokonać. Pomagają mu w tym Bartz i reszta, wyłączając zasilanie jednej z wież. Xezat, poświęca swoje życie aby pomóc bohaterom. Wojownicy udają się w końcu do zamku głównego złego, jednak jest on zamknięty. Dowiadują się, że Exdeath szuka czegoś w Wielkim Lesie Moore (Great Forest of Moore). Przyjaciele docierają do Mistrza Drzew (Master Tree), gdzie spotykają Exdeath’a. Dzięki mocy kryształów pokonuje bohaterów, jednak na pomoc przychodzi Krile. Niestety, zostaje ona uwięziona w „pierścieniu ognia”. Galuf widząc to, ratuje wnuczkę, niszcząc jeden z kryształów i walcząc z Exdeath’em. Czarnoksiężnik ucieka a Galuf na skutek ran umiera, mimo iż przyjaciele próbują go uratować. Bohaterowie podążają do zamku Exdeath’a, pokonują go lecz trzy pozostałe kryształy rozbijają się i doprowadza to do połączenia dwóch światów. Przyjaciele budzą się blisko zamku Tycoon, gdzie zostaje urządzony bal na cześć powrotu księżniczki Lenny i Sarisy. Butz i Krile opuszczają Tycoon, aby odwiedzić Boco. Po drodze dołącza do nich Faris i razem spotykają mędrca Ghido, który mówi im, że Exdeath chce posiąść moc próżni (Void). Ostatecznie Exdeath’owi udaje się to, zamieniając w nicość zamek Tycoon. Ghido radzi wojownikom odszukać cztery tablice (Tablets), pozwalające na odblokowanie 12 legendarnych broni, użytych przeciwko złemu czarodziejowi Enuo, który wiele lat temu również próbował wykorzystać moc próżni. Wojownicy szukają tablic, jednak Exdeath przeszkadza im wysyłając demony z Rozpadliny Wymiaru (Cleft of Dimension ''lub ''Interdimensional Rift). Jeden z nich – Melusine opętał Lennę, której udało się uciec z Tycoon’u. Na pomoc przybywa smok króla Tycoon’u – Hiryuu. Po tym wydarzeniu Exdeath wchłania niektóre z miast za pomocą próżni. W końcu bohaterom udaje się zdobyć legendarne bronie i wejść do Rozpadliny Wymiaru aby tam ostatecznie pokonać Exdeath’a. Pokazuje on swoją prawdziwą formę; postać wielkiego drzewa, i próbuje pozbyć się bohaterów. Z pomocą przychodzą dusze Wojowników Świtu i Król Tycoon, którzy nie dopuszczają do tego. Podczas ostatecznej walki, Exdeath zostaje wessany do próżni, po czym powstaje NeoExdeath – dążący do zniszczenia wszystkiego, nawet siebie. W końcu, bohaterom udaje się go pokonać. Zakończenie gry zależy od tego, ile osób z drużyny przetrwa finałową walkę. Ostatecznie jednak, wszyscy wracają do życia i postanawiają razem chronić kryształy. System Główną jego cechą jest system prac (Job System) wykorzystany wcześniej w Final Fantasy I i Final Fantasy III. Do dyspozycji jest aż 22 zawody (np. Wojownik, Biały mag, Czarny mag, Złodziej, Mnich itp.). Gracz rozpoczyna grę z domyślną klasą (Freelancer), jednak wraz z dalszym rozwojem fabuły będzie mieć dostęp do pozostałych. Każdą pracę szkoli się osobno, uzyskując nowe umiejętności za pomocą punktów ABP (Ability points) otrzymywanych po walce. Każda z klas posiada specjalny pusty slot (zazwyczaj jeden), gdzie gracz może przypisać dodatkową umiejętność. W ten sposób można otrzymać różne kombinacje, np. Wojownika władającego białą magią, lub czarnego maga walczącego mieczem. System prac pojawił się również w Final Fantasy Tactics, Final Fantasy XI oraz Final Fantasy X-2. Walki opierają się na systemie ATB (Active Time Battle). Każda postać posiada swój wskaźnik ATB, który zapełnia się. Szybkość zależy od zwinności bohaterów. Po napełnieniu się licznika dana postać może wykonać wybraną przez gracza czynność. Podobnie jak pozostałe części Final Fantasy, również i ta posiada własnych „super” bossów. Są nimi Omega oraz Shinryu, którzy by ich pokonać wymagają dobrej taktyki. Walka z Omega’ą i Shinryu nie jest przymusowa i nie wpływa na rozwój fabuły. Po pokonaniu Omegi gracz otrzymuje odznakę Omegi (Omega Badge), udowadniając, że Wojownicy Światła są znacznie silniejsi od ich odpowiedników z przed 1000 lat. Za zwycięstwo nad Shinryu, gracz otrzymuje najsilniejszy miecz w grze. W odświeżonej wersji gry na Game Boy Advance, dodano silniejsze formy „super” bossów. Są nimi Omega Mk.II oraz Neo Shinryu. W Final Fantasy V występuje również „mini” boss Gilgamesh, z którym Bartz i przyjaciele będą musieli stawić czoła kilkakrotnie. Pomysł ten został wykorzystany również w kolejnych częściach gry, np. Ultros (Final Fantasy VI), Turkowie (Final Fantasy VII), Biggs i Wedge (Final Fantasy VIII), Seifer (Final Fantasy VIII), Beatrix (Final Fantasy IX), Seymour Guado (Final Fantasy X) oraz Leblanc, Logos i Ormi (Final Fantasy X-2). Rozwój Ciekawostki *W Final Fantasy I & II: Dawn of Souls, bossowie: Atomos, Gilgamesh, Shinryu i Omega pojawiają się w dodatkowym lochu Lifespring Grotto. *W Final Fantasy IV: The After Years, ci sami bossowie pojawiają się jako strażnicy kryształów na prawdziwym księżycu (True Moon). *Final Fantasy V oraz VI są jedynymi z pośród innych gier Final Fantasy na konsolę Nintendo, które nie otrzymały remake’u (w przeciwieństwie do portu). Linki zewnętrzne *Oficjalna strona Final Fantasy V Advance (Japonia) *Oficjalna strona Final Fantasy Anthology (Ameryka Północna) *Oficjalna strona Final Fantasy V Advance (Ameryka Północna) *Artykuł na Wikipedii (PL) de:Final Fantasy V en:Final Fantasy V es:Final Fantasy V it:Final Fantasy V ru:Final Fantasy V fr:Final Fantasy V pt-br:Final Fantasy V Kategoria:Gry